Crazy Host Love
by Catherine De Belle
Summary: Toni is excited for her year long trip around Europe... til she forgets her wallet. Lost and stuck in japan, she gets taken in by the host club until she can make enough money. Will she survive a bunch of crazies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Heus! properamus eam quid non! nos es ad deesset nostri ride! venit in! movere movere! He he!" The 5'9" brunette teased back at the elderly couple waddling behind her. She dragged her beat up carcass of a suitcase behind her as she breathed heavy from excitement, her emerald eyes glittering at the thought of visiting a foreign land.

"Immo immo dulcis flos. Dum adhuc puer natus patiens viro virginem dulcem." The 69 year old woman chuckled soothingly back as the 18 yr olds grandparents reached the line for their terminal.

The fluffy but hour glassed girl crossed her arms and pretended to pout but giggled and helped with the rest of the bags.

"I know grandma, its just that I'm SO EXCITED to be going to Europe. I'm FINALLY going to get to see all those places from my books." She sang as she pirouetted and struck a silly pose. That was what she always did when she was excited in a hyper way. She'd pose gracefully when she was happy and awkwardly when she was bored or anxious. The gray haired woman sighed and shook her head smiling. Oh she was going to miss her Flower Face. Thankfully the girl was too busy chattering on with other people in line to catch the small sad look that the two grandparents shared. She didn't know it, but she was in for the surprise of her life that would probably change it forever. They repainted happy smiles when she turned to them in the thinker pose on one foot.

"O magnificum mater magnificum pater ego ita excitatur! i ut erumpunt trepidationem!" The bright eyed girl chirp.

"Now Antoinette! How many times have I told you this morning. One language at a time please. You'll frighten those around you." The old woman scolded despite her smile.

Toni stopped and drew a circle with her foot. "Oops, sooooorryyyyyyyy. I'm just so excited is all."

The Santa looking old man just grinned and mussed the girl's hard with a smile. "You're going to be just fine over there."

Toni blushed proudly and hugged her grandparents before grabbing her bags and begin boarding the plane.

She looked back at them from the end of the long hallway and then turned to the door of the plane with a deep breathe.

"Well Tones, heres to the first step of probably your biggest journey." And with that, she stepped on to the plane that would change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Toni's plane, due to a major storm, ended up arriving in Japan a few hours later than expected.

"Aw, damn. Its already dark out." She said as she looked at a nearby window at total darkness. She sighed and checked her watch, "Aw well, might as well see if I can stay as Sikobi's friend's house."

And with that she hopped into a cab that dropped her off on the edge of a curb after she tried to bargain with little cash.

"But I told you I FORGOT MY MONEY ON THE Pl-…" The cab's wheels screeching ended her sentence for her and she kicked the curb in anger, resulting in spraining her ankle viscously. "SON OF – OW! God dammit!" she cursed to herself as she plopped down in defeat and pain. She sighed and held her head in her hands. "Well, tones, this is great juuuuust great. You just HAD to leave the nice cushy airport. You couldn't of waited for your next flight out. Dammit Toni! Oh and to add insult to injury you FORGOT YOUR FRICKING WALLET ON THE PLANE!" She shouted out into the cool night air.

She continued ranting until she wore herself out and decided to see if there was any buildings near by she could get shelter at. Seeing as how she was stuck limping due to her injury, she settled for making a makeshift bed out of her suitcases and praying it didn't rain. Using one of the blankets she had brought for emergencies, she wrapped her self up as best as she could. "Hakuna matata Tones, this is just a minor set back. It's not like it can get any worse right?"

BOOM CRASH! Thunder broke the silence and an ocean of rain poured out of the black sky.

"Okay so it CAN get worse." Toni grumbled and quickly pulled the plastic bags attached at the handles down and around her suitcases and sealed them tightly to prevent any leakage. "thank god for the covering, hate it if my stuff got we-" SPLASH! "…wet." Toni had failed to notice the platic shopping bag dangling from the edge of the street lamp next to her filling up with water and rip open, dumping its contents smack on top of her. She blinked up at the sky and threw up her hands. " Really? Really? ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME? SON OF A-" HONK HONK!

Toni jumped then fell to the ground clutching her sore ankle. She tried seeing through her dripping bangs and could only see a long stretched shadow next to her. "huh? What the?"

"Get in." a deep man's voice a crack in the window near the end of the shape.

"What? Are you high? I'm not gettin in some limo with a stranger, no thanks." The shivering brunette snapped as she fought to stand up straight. A door slammed and a large beefy man came round the front of the black limousine. Toni took a step back and fell to one knee as her ankle sent a knife of pain through her leg. "w-what are you doing? Get- get away from me?" She waved her arm to defend herself. The man made no move towards her and only grabbed her bags in both hands effortlessly and began piling them into the trunk or the limo. "Hey what are you doing? THOSE ARE MINE!" She shouted over the rain and tried standing again.

"Get in." The deep voice ordered again.

"Ah ssss!" Toni hissed as another stab of pain shot through her, "Fuck you! You aint gettin me!" and turned and started to limp away as fast as she could. She hadn't gotten very far when she slipped on the now muddy ground and into a ditch a foot away hidden by some long grass. "AH!" she yelped as she took a stump to the side and landed with a bowling ball sized rock smashed on top of her, pinning her left hand to her upper back. She twitched as daggers of pain shot through her and she coughed as mud, rain and blood got into her mouth. She could taste the salt from her tears mix with the copper from her blood.

She inhaled and coughed viciously when the boulder was moved from her back and tried to sit up weakly. She managed to flip on to her back despite the pain and felt herself get picked up bridal style by large long warm arms and held to and equally warm broad chest. She tried to deny the help but was too weak and in pain to say anything, so she settled to lay her head against the warm mass and everything went completely black instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Toni woke up to a coughing fit that wracked her entire body with waves of pain. She lurched forward and coughed into her hand, despite her muscles complaint and was shocked to see a slightly bloodied bandage wrapped around her hand. A second later, she groaned as pain punched her side and she put her good hand to it reflexively, only to feel some kind of silky material draped around her body.

_Huh? _She thought as she looked down at her well bruised body, _WHAT THE?_ Once more, she was shocked to see that she had been dressed in a long flowly dark blue night gown, with cap sleeves and an empire waist. Shakily, she stood up on the mauve satin covered bed to see the rest of the gown. A wide glittery silver ribbon tied around the waist just under the bust and trailed down, making the small silver glass beads sprinkled on the rest of the dress pop like little stars. She looked like the night sky and blushed in modesty at how lovely it looked and felt. She began to do a pirouette but reawakened the pain in her ankle and began to collapsed wincing. Unfortunately, she had been near the edge of the bed and was falling over the edge when a pair of large warm hands caught her and scooped her up bridal style.

Her eyes went wide as she looked up at her savior. She inhaled audibly at the young man holding her. His face seemed to be expressionless and cold but she could tell from living with her grandfather that this man wasn't hostile… yet. She was speechless as those grey-amber eyes stared down at her in… what was that? Curiosity? Fear? Surprise?

"Th-th-thank you…um, f-for saving m-me." Toni whispered blushing, too stunned to say anything else.

The man's face seemed to not change. He nodded and placed her gently back in the bed which she had fallen and pulled the covers back over her gently. Feeling as though she should do something, Toni reached out her hand to him and they touched accidently. Both froze and looked at each other. Toni watched in amazement as the softest touch of blush rosé in the giant's cheeks. She could feel her face turn red as well and snapped her gaze away.

_She seems scared of me. I wish I wasn't so frightening. Maybe Mitskuni will make her feel comfortable. _The tall man thought to himself.

"OH !" a 4'11" blonde boy shouted as he bursted through the doors of the now brightly lit bedroom. The honey-eyed child jumped and climbed up on the dark-haired young man with a gleeful smile. "Hey, hey taka-chan, guess what guess what? Haruhi said she'll come to the beach with us for our days off! Its that GREAT!" The small boy giggled as he sat on the taller boy's shoulders like a four year old and sat his fluffy slightly pink bunny on his head oblivious to the girl. "Oh and you know- huh?" I spoke too soon. "Hey. Hey Takashi. Whos that?" The boy asked as he scrambled off his human jungle gym and pointed at Toni who stared wide eyed and silent. The giant said nothing as the shota spun around and got in Toni's face cheerfully, "Are you Takashi's girlfriend or something?"

"Mitsukni" Takashi said.

The honey hair boy looked between the two slightly blushing people as he started to get teary eyed. He spun back to Toni and cried, "Are you not Takashi's girlfriend? Are you even his friend? Why are you not Takashi's girlfriend? IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK TAKASHI'S SCARY? WAAAAAAAH! " the small boy blubbered as the other two blushed a deep red.

_Oh no! I've not even said a single WORD to him and already I'm making this child cry! Come on Tone, fix this now! _ "Oh nonononononono, I don't find him scary at all m-mitsukni." Toni managed to say.

The teary eyed boy sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "You *sniff* really mean it? *sniff*"

Toni couldn't help but smile at his childish charm. "Yeah, in fact, I find him really kind and helpful, like a teddy bear with a tattoo." She winked at the small boy, making him giggle. "Hee hee. I don't know, Takashi would make a veeeery tall teddy bear." The boy giggled.

Toni and Mitsukni started chatting right away and Takashi took the opportunity to check on some errands. When he came back he saw Mitsukni and the girl sitting in the bed practicing sign language and laughing. He couldn't help but notice that despite the swollen jaw, stitches in her right eyebrow and back and the bruises blossoming all over her face and body, she was actually quite pretty. Not super model, but five minutes with the Hitachiin mother and she'd be beautiful. She had a loud and bubbly laugh and a nice wide smile too despite the swelling. He admired how her eyes crinkled slightly when she laughed really hard and how she made silly faces and smiled and laughed despite how much pain she was clearly in.

_Huh? What am I doing? Why am I admiring at her? She only said that stuff about me for Mitsukni. She doesn't find me attractive at all. She's beautiful and I'm scary. Why waste my time day dreaming? I have mitsukni to take care and look after. I'll just help her till she recovers and then she'll be gone. _ And with that, Takashi entered the room.


End file.
